Ophthalmic lenses, including contact lenses, intra-ocular lenses and overlay lenses and particularly disposable contact lenses, have been manufactured through highly automated processes. In several processes, either partially polymerized or unpolymerized blends of components are placed between male and female mold parts and subsequently polymerized by either or both light and heat. Thereafter the polymerized lens is removed from the mold, processed in subsequent steps (hydration, removal of unreacted components and the like) and packaged in primary (i.e. blister packages, individual vials, or glass bottles) and secondary packaging (boxes or cartons). During many of the aforementioned steps the ophthalmic lenses are transferred from processing station to processing station using a variety of mechanical fingers, suction cups, tips and the like. One problem with these transfer devices is that they need to be cleaned throughout the manufacturing process to removed adhered lenses and other debris. If the adhered lenses and other debris remain on the transfer tips, that material is often transferred into the primary packaging and the infected product must be discarded. Previously devices to wash transfer tips required that the tips be inserted into washing holes and sprayed with water. Although this method worked, the precision required to line up the transfer tips with the washing holes often resulted in mechanical problems such as damaged tips, jammed machinery and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for removing debris transfer tips without incurring these problems. This need is met by the following invention.